kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
to hire +6 for personal shield |drops = Up to 7 coins |squires = 4 archers }}The Knight is the only offensive unit in the game. Each Knight wields a sword and a shield and dons plated armor and a helmet. Kingdoms can normally have a maximum of four knights per map, only after upgrading their Town Center to a stone keep, where shields can be bought for 6 coins each. The Monarch can also buy shields from Knight Towers (for 6 coins). The shields will hang on the side of the Castle building until a Villager takes a shield, after which it will be replaced by a similarly colored banner, indicating that the Knight is active. Knights will collect up to seven coins in order to buff their defensive capabilities, if the coins were dropped by the Monarch. Each coin acts as a health buffer for the Knight (much like with the Monarch) and will also protect the Knight from floaters as long as they have coins. Squires A Knight commands up to 4 Archers as Squires. He hires any idle Archers he passes by on the ground unless he has 4 Squires already. The Squires wear the Kingdom's colors on their clothes, much like Knights. They still function similarly to Archers, but they no longer hunt and instead follow the knight and focus on attacking monsters instead of wildlife. They always follow and stand behind their respective knight. Defense During the day, idle Knights guard the borders by walking to or standing near the Kingdom's defensive line at the outer wall. As night falls, they pull just inside the outer wall along with their Squires. When the Greed attacks the outer wall, Knights will stand ready as their Squires shoot arrows over the wall. If the Knights sense that the outer wall is going to fall, they will retreat with their Squires to the next wall. Consequently the Squires are able to continue fighting without being attacked by ground monsters, but they are still vulnerable to floaters. The knights, if they have enough coins, are also able to block the rocks thrown by breeders, preventing the archers and squires behind them from being hit. Assaulting the Portals A Knight’s primary function is to destroy portals. During the day, Knights remain positioned at the banner by the Kingdom's defensive line, ready to launch an attack at the Monarch's command. (Note that the banner only exist at the outer wall, tier 2 wall. Outermost tier 1 walls does not have any banners) When 4 coins are paid to the banner, Knights start a charge towards the nearest portal in that direction. In Kingdom: New Lands, this only sends one Knight at a time (when you spend 4 coins at the banner) (You can send 2 pack of knights for 8 coins), but in Kingdom: Classic, both Knights for that side are sent at once. The squires will immediately follow the Knights into battle. At the portal, Knights stand in front of the squires, protecting them while they shoot at the portal. The squires "does" also shoot monsters (squires might 'accidentally' shoot monsters without the blessing of archery statue) which come out of the portal and attack the knights. Occasionally one or two monsters will temporarily break through a Knight's defense and knock a squire out; however, as long as the Knight still stands, the Villager will try to pick his bow back up and return to the fight. If said Villager had his Coin taken away (and turned into a Vagrant), then a new squire will immediately be recruited from the central Kingdom and run towards the portal to replace the fallen one. Fighting continues until either the portal is destroyed or the attack party is eliminated. See the Portals page for more information on assaulting portals. Trivia *Attacking the portal before Day XX, if timed correctly, is very effective because the knights and the squires can eliminate any nightly wave that they encounter during their way to the portal. This allows players to launch an attack even though the outer wall is located far from the portal. After day xx, players can close the distance between the outer wall and the portal to avoid the nightly wave, and/or escort the knights to the portal and clear the nightly wave by dropping coins and kite the giants away from the knights before the wave reaches the knights. However, the latter strategy becomes ineffective in the later game when floaters start to spawn at night. The floaters can abduct the knights and even if the squires can free the abducted knights from the floaters, the knights will abandon the mission and walk towards the base instead. *Avoid building an outer wall which can result in the knight’s banner with a building spot such as a farm as this causes players to build or upgrade the spot before they can pay the knights four coins. * Kingdom: New Lands only: Three additional knights can brought on the boat from another island. If these ones die, they cannot be replaced. When there are a) no more portals in the seaward direction and b) the Boat is being towed to sea, activating the "charge-into-battle" banner at the defensive line orders the Knights and his men to escort the Boat. Once they arrive at the docks, everybody escorting the boat becomes its crew. Gallery Category:Subjects